


Maybe we aren’t so different

by Emilywemily



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Stranger Things (TV 2016), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This might be a crack fic tbh, but I’m still gonna try and have some serious moments, but this will be good trust me, dw, i know this many fandoms can scare people off, ill make it work, please give this a chance, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: The universe wills certain Kids with superpowers to all meet and talk through what’s holding them back and what they’re afraid of. But first they have to take a test.SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHINGI own nothing except for the plot line
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this madness

The teens woke up, looking frantically around. Everyone slowly managed to stand and gather their thoughts.

“Where am I?” Miles said groggily. “Who the heck are you guys!” He scooted back away from the other teens. He felt his heart begin to race. A Caucasian girl with brown hair wearing a brightly patterned play suit straight from the 80’s stared at him. An angry look formed on her face. Miles looked back at her. She looked around his age, maybe slightly older. So about 16. “Do uh...do you know where we are?” The girl shook her head. She then stood up. “Mike?” She called out. “Mike!” A groan could be heard. Another pale kid stood up, more tan than the girl however. He was wearing a pink varsity. “Pearl I thought you...pearl? Woah....hi..?” Miles gave an awkward wave while the girl he was with glared at the newcomer. He sent a glare right back. “Jeez all I said was hi..” he mumbled under his breath. “I’m Steven...you are..?” “Confused on why the flip we’re here.” Miles remarked quickly. The girl nodded. “And you are?” Steven looked skeptical. “Jane.” She replied curtly. Ok, mystery girl had a name at least. He could work with that. “Woah! What the hell?” A Japanese kid with bright green hair jumped to his feet. “Chill dude we know as much as you.” “Oh..hi! Umm I’m Deku...so you know nothing then? Perfect...” he looked at his feet awkwardly. “No...your hair..it’s green.” Deku shuffled nervously. “Yeah?” Miles and Steven both turned to her in confusion. “Pretty..” she said smiling. Deku blushed. “Oh, Umm thanks?” They all took a moment of comfortable slilence... 

”the fuck?” Came another voice, one no one had heard yet.

“don’t bother asking, we have no idea where we are either.” Steven rolled his eyes. There was no response. A figure slowly began to stand. A short white girl with very short red hair wearing a denim skirt, black tights and a jumper stood up before taking a step back. “Woah..ummm...”. Everyone gave a small wave. Even Jane. “We’re all really lost on why we’re here either. Oh I know!” Deku piped up. “How about we do...a formal introduction?” Deku suggested. “..sure, I can get behind that,” Steven agreed. The others all nodded. “I’ll go first. My name is Steven quartz demayo diamond universe, but you can call me Steven...umm...you. Green hair.” “So...I’m sixteen and as you know my name is Deku...Umm...” “I’m miles..this is...Jane?” The young African American interrupts. The girl nodded. “My friends call me El..it’s a joke that’s indoors.” She responds flatly. “You mean an inside joke?” The short haired girl asks raising an eyebrow. El nods. “Riiiiiigggghhhhtttt. I’m uh, Sydney. Boring 17 year old white girl. Not special...yipee..” Sydney shifts all her weight onto one leg. “So, who wants to get out of here?” Steven says after a second. They all nod, some more enthusiastically then others.   
  


“you want to get out? You want to find out why you’re here? You’ll have to face a small test first.”   


“who the heck was that!” Miles cried as he jumped to his feet. The others looked panicked too. The door slid clean open as the group of superpowerd teens froze. “Well, go on. Unless you want some...encouragement?” “What, are you gonna fucking feel us up if we don’t leave?” Sydney Asked crossing her arms and smirking to herself. El looked confused. She turned to miles. “What does she mean?” Miles felt his face flush. “Ummm, I’ll tell you later..” she nodded and miles sighed in relief. “Think your funny? You won’t be laughing very soon.” The voice thretand. Syd glared to the side of her. And miles swore he felt the ground begin to shake then immediately stop. Sydney sighed and rolled her eyes before saying through gritted teeth “fine.” There was only a few seconds before the group slowly traversed through the doorway into a bright white hall, leading to a wooden door with a brass doorknob that felt so out of place to him. His heightened hearing picked up el swallowing nervously as if this reminded her of something.

he decided it was better to not ask her what it was.


	2. A horse and a man above, below; One has a plan but two must go. Mile after mile, above, beneath; One has a smile one has teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of a crack pairing but it’s cringe as hell on a surface level. However writing this makes me want it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo ‘what the fuck am I reading’ part two is uuuupppppp

Slowly turning the handle Deku carefully opened the door. He took a few hesitant steps inside, closely followed by Sydney and Steven. Once they were all inside the door slammed shut behind them. “Well that was cliché..” Sydney murmured more to herself than anyone else. Steven, however, began panicking.

he tugged Desperately at the door handle praying that it would budge. Nothing.

“No no no no no no no!” He cried as He gripped at his hair. Miles looked concerned. “Hey, are you—“ “I’m fine! Just fuuuuureaking peachy!” He said censoring himself. El looked at him strangely, in a way he had seen Gwen look at him, when she was figuring something out or when she.... but that was impossible. His spider senses would have gone off! Unlesss...

“Let me try something.” Steven piped up. Within seconds a bright pink shield appeared. Sydney fell over shock, miles jumped onto a wall on accident, quickly dropping to the floor before anyone saw, and El’s eyes widened. Deku, however, didn’t look phased. “That’s a neat quirk.” He chimed in smiling. “Quirk...? This is..just my shield. I’m part gem.” “You’re part what?” Miles asked. “You guys..don’t know about gems? They co-exists with you!” Sydney shook her head. “Well, I’ve never heard of them. what are you, like, part alien?” Steven nodded. “Wait, your serious?” Deku asked confused. “Yeah man..part alien...” he raised his eyebrows at him. Sydney, surprisingly, did not react. Instead sighing putting her head in her hands and saying “you know what? With all the crazy shit that goes on in my life I can actually believe that..” a chorus of “if you think that’s crazy you should see my life—woah..” rang out from the other teenagers. “that’s cool! We’re like, in sync!” Deku grinned brightly. “Yeah.. in sync.” Jane agreed. 

  
Steven shrugged before boomeranging his shield to the door and back to him. Still nothing. Miles was staring in amazement from the item. While the others were gawking at Stevens shield Sydney focused all her energy on the door. Her ears ringing and her vision blurring slightly. She heard a click. “I’ve got a feeling it might work now.” Syd smirked, fighting to keep it back but it was winning anyway. Steven gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. He put away his shield and opened the door, and it worked! 

Only for them to hear something. A growl. Low in volume but very distinct. Everyone jumped to their feet, ready to attack. The growling grew louder and louder until a small pair of eyes were visible in the dark. Glinting red reminding Deku of the last horror film he watched. Uraraka had forced him much to his dismay. However, he didn’t budge from the doorway now though. He’d be dammed if he’d let almight down that easy. But then, the door had other plans and loudly slammed back shut again. “Why does it keep doing that. It’s annoying!” El said angrily. Miles nodded. “Oh my god just...that door isn’t going to stop that thing, and none of us can land a hit without that being in the way. So what do we do..any great ideas would be really useful right now!” Miles frantically spoke, everyone taking a second to figure out an answer. 

but fate had other plans.

Plans like scaring the shit out of them by the voice talking a little too loudly for example. “in front of you is a desk with I single sheet of paper. This will tell you each a different question. If this is said aloud then I will let the beast in. I will also do this if anyone peeks at anyone else’s paper. Your names are on the desks. Go now.” No one moved. “Would it help if I asked nicely? Move your asses.” The group begrudgingly did so.   
  
  


They all froze when they saw the questions.   
  


“oh fuck me.“ was all Steven could say as he rubbed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the refrence in the title can we be best friends you’re a star


	3. Sydney is not ok with this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group who have yet to be named aren’t to happy with what’s on their paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I’ve never been this good with updates before but this is soooo fun
> 
> STEVEN’S P.O.V
> 
> WARNING!!  
> Description of PTSD, and an anxiety attack in this chapter.

_READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP!_

_‘This_ has _to be a joke’_ was all Steven could think as he looked down at the paper in front of him. The question he saw was simple. Really simple actually. 

“what’s your biggest fear?”

simple. But at the same time extremely triggering. Waaaayyyy too much of Steven’s PTSD was linked to this. The mere thought made his heart begin to race. He swallowed thickly. ‘ _Dont get angry don’t get angry don’t get angry’_ his hand began to glow. Shoving it into his pocket he looked around for a pencil and found on right next to him. He gripped the pencil so tight he thought it might break. 

“why do we have to answer these?” El spoke up, sounding enraged.   
‘because, in order to be strong...your weakness need to be explored and come to terms with.’ The voice answered.

“This is such bullshit!” Sydney yelled. “Why do you even care!” There was a pause, presumably so the speaker could think about his answer.   
  
  
“ I know you don’t remember but you all chose to be here. You agreed to this. For the good of humanity and gems alike.”   
“that is shit! Why are we here.” El demanded. The speaker laughed. “You’re here...because you wanted to be.” The microphone then cut out.

Sydney slumped down onto the floor. Folding her arms and glaring. Steven could feel the rage she was experiencing. Wow. Someone he had something in common with.

The room began to shake. “What in the hell is happening! An earthquake!?” Deku yelled in surprise. The room continued shaking and shaking....until...

_BANG!_

her desk flipped right over. by itself no less, and landed smack on the floor. The room stopped shaking. Sydney let out a sigh. El looked at Sydney in wonder. “You...” she began. “Ummm, what about me?” The redhead asked sounding panicked. “You’re..like me...” 

“Well, whatever the fuck that means I can tell you this. It’d be preeettttyyyyy impossible for us to be like, even a little bit similar.” Syd responded flatly. El shook her head.

“You’re my sister.” The brunette finally spoke smiling brightly 

“what no I’m not?”

”yes! We’re the same. You and me. I’ll show you later.”

”ominous much?”

”not. Here.” Jane demanded.

”Jesus ok..weirdo...”

”mouthbreather.”

”what does that fucking mean?”

”idiot”

”trust me I’ve been called worse.”

”like what?” 

“you’re sister.”   
  
“how can you say that?”

“Well I just did!”

”GUYS!” Miles interrupted. They all stopped bickering to look at him.

“Oh my god do you two ever shut the hell up? Jesus Christ guys we have to work together if we want answers. Let’s just sort out this bullshit and it’ll all be fine, ok?” Sydney rolled her eyes. El nodded. “Alright, lets just, ignore whatever happened to the table and...answer these stupid questions. Ok?”   
  


“fine.” The redhead agreed.

”thank you!” Miles said exasperated.   
  


The half gem looked at his hand. It was no longer glowing. ‘ _Thank god’_ he thought. “You can do this Steven.” He said to himself under his breath. He nodded his head and began to put pencil to paper. His heart was racing, his palms began to sweat. He felt like throwing up. Still, he did manage to write something. Four words that all held so much pain and anguish that he felt like just looking at them was going to make it come true. He slowly wrote out each letter, a stark contrast to Deku harshly scribbling his out. “ _What question did he have?”_ The young hero thought as he finished the last word.

what was Steven afraid of you may ask? To those who know and love him it was obvious, to those who hate him it was seemingly the opposite. But Steven knew more than anyone, more than pearl or amethyst, garnet Connie or his dad how much weight those four words had. A fear deeply ingrained in him that he could not begin to describe the utter hell it was to be reminded of it every. Single. Day.   
  


his fear, like I said was simple.

so, in neat hand writing. He simply wrote

_’being like my mom.’_


	4. Front cover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me 4hrs and 51 minutes.

You can find it on my insta! emilywemily_43 labels “fearsome five”


	5. IDEA

DOES ANYONE WANNA JOIN AN INSTA GROUP CHAT WHERE WE COLLECTIVELY WRITE FAN FICS AND JUST TALK ABOUT SHIT AND UNLEASH THE MADNESS ON AO3!!??? AND WE CAN BECOME ONLINE FRIENDS!!?

anyone ages fifteen to eighteen (cause I’m sixteen) Is welcome. I’ve gotta study so I can’t be active 24/7 but I can try!

i’ll kick out anyone who’s mean or creepy.

my insta is Emilywemily_43 and DM me when you want to be added.

won’t add more than five peeps

  
or like...not. Cause that’s totally fine too 😝

comment to let me know! 

Chapter preview!

_sipping his coffee, he smirked as he flipped through the security footage. It was all going according to plan, except for one tiny insignificant detail...._

_someone had got in._

_someone who wasn’t one of the young heroes soon to be known as the fearsome five._

_a man named “Jim Hopper.”_


	6. Bet you didn’t expect that motherfuckers (jk I love you guys/gals/non binary pals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney’s POV.
> 
> After finding out what the monster might be. Sydney and El discover a dark and terrifying truth about why they might be where they are.

Sydney stared at the group she was with as she slowly made it to her desk. What was even on the paper that was so important anyway? Was the threat of an unknown monster really all that scary to her? Fuck if she knew. Never the less she made her way to her paper. It read ‘what’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?’

Fuck.

The colour of crimson and taste of iron immediately assaulted her senses. She instinctively cringed and took a step back. ‘No. No no no no no’ she thought feeling her heartbeat accelerate inside her chest. She clutched it and closed her eyes. She could feel her table shake.

“why do we have to answer these?” El spoke up, sounding enraged. 

‘because, in order to be strong...your weakness need to be explored and come to terms with.’ The voice answered.

“This is such bullshit!” Sydney yelled. “Why do you even care!” There was a pause, presumably so the speaker could think about his answer. 

“I know you don’t remember but you all chose to be here. You agreed to this.

For the good of humanity and gems alike.” 

“that is shit! Why are we here.” El demanded. The speaker laughed. “You’re here...because you wanted to be.” The microphone then cut out.

Sydney slumped down onto the floor. Folding her arms and glaring.The room began shaking and Deku spoke up worried. She couldn’t hear him however, as she was too busy telling herself not to freak the fuck out. ‘Stop!’ She mentally screamed, practically begging. The walls felt as if they were closing in around her. She wanted to scream and run but she sat there curling tighter and tighter in on herself. She only got more and more enraged with every second until...

BANG!

Her powers caused her table to flip over. For a split second she thought she was dead. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn’t breath. All she could think was

‘...what if that was someone’s head?”

And the thought terrified her beyond belief.

“You’re...like me...” el spoke up.

After arguing and having miles break the two teenagers up, she reluctantly began to write down her answer.Her pencil almost snapped due to her tight grip on it.

‘Killing brad.’

She heard Steven sigh from across the room. She wondered what was on his paper.

She already had opinions on all of them though.

El was a weirdo and rude

Deku was kind but a pushover

Miles was overly determined and seemed to always be trying to be a hero or sort shit out

Steven she got along with most. He seemed angry like her. They had a weird mutual connection and could communicate feelings through looks. Everyone looked uncomfortable. No one knew why or where they were or wanted to be there, and everyone wanted out.

This had to be the most awkward kidnapping ever.

But, she thought back to el. Sister? Oh shit...did she know!? How!? And what was with Steven and that shield. Oh yeah. he was a fucking alien! Deku asked about a ‘quirk’ whatever that meant. This was all too much. Miles seemed like the only normal person. So she decided she’d stick close with them.

But she doubted miles would reciprocate those feelings due to his bond with the brunette the redhead was decidedly awkwardly annoyed with. Suddenly, the speaker rang again.

‘Next test. I urge you to brace yourselves.’ Was the only thing she heard before it once again

cut out.

“What are you talking about?” Deku questioned impatiently. It seemed this bullshit was grating one his nerves too.

And then, Sydney, as well as everyone else, began to fall, and quickly too. Too shocked to scream, Syd just did her best to brace herself like the speaker said. It felt like hours before she could open her eyes and let out a long, high pitched shriek.

It took her off guard when the landing was so comfortable.

And she didn’t expect to land in a room with just her and El either.

Wait, where were the others? Christ this had been a long day. At least now El could tell her what she was so excited about earlier now. The smell of damp invaded her nostrils as she realised that she and the brunette had landed on an old damp mattress. It was on top of a light grey stone cold floor and had an odd yellow stain in the bottom left hand corner. The speaker once again crackled. Out came the male voice the group were now all too familiar with.

‘Let’s begin the second test. Will power.’He said. Sydney raised an eyebrow. ‘What does that mean?’ She thought to herself. It seems el had the same idea however, as she proceeded to verbalize her thoughts. She wasn’t treated to a response. Radio silence. Being in an almost pitch dark room with only a dim lamp to help them navigate. Syd Never thought radio silence could be so threatening unless one of three things were going on;

It was a zombie apocalypse

Your a radio producer

Or—in this case— you’ve been kidnapped and are currently being tested on.

But hey, at least there weren’t any zombies right?

“Did you hear that?” El whispered to Sydney.

“Hear what?” She whispered back.

A low growl could be heard. It was quiet at first, but gradually increased in volume

Oh fuck, maybe it was zombies.

Wait...was that why they were here? The strongest to survive and kinda...rebuild everything? That’s insane surely! Unless...

‘This is why you’re here.’ The speaker spoke up.

‘Outside...outside something happened.’ He audibly swallowed ‘People began to change. You all had something about you that was immune. This...this also doubles as a test for that..good luck. If I’m wrong about you...you’ll need it.’

Silence.

“He...he’s lying...mike, Lucas, Dustin, will, Steve, Nancy, johnathen...dad...mrs Byers they’re all fine he’s lying!” El practically screamed. Tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

But Syd had only four thoughts on her mind. Her brother, her mum, Stanley....

And Dina.

The most important people in the world to her the only people who mattered to her.

What if...was he telling the truth.

This just got way more scary than an unknown monster.

Now that she thought about it, what if this...thing was the unknown monster. And what if...

What if they really were earths last hope.

She just had to hope her family, her best friend and her girlfriend were safe. They had to be....

They had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is long distance and lives in India, so they shut the internet down to stop misinformation about coronavirus and now I can’t talk to her for twenty one days. 
> 
> It fucking sucks :’(


End file.
